Just For You And Sweden
by Lone-Wolf Grigio
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dimana seorang Beatrice Oxenstierna yang ingin melindungi Berwald Oxenstierna dan Swedia dari serangan Denmark. Happy birthday Sweden! Walaupun telat seminggu


Just For You And Sweden

.

.

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning!

Swedencest/?, typo epliwel, ooc maybe, berdasarkan sejarah namun dirubah sedikit/?, abal-abal, gaje, etc etc etc...

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun 1470. Perang pertama antara Denmark dan Swedia meletus. Keadaan perang tersebut masih sangat mencekam.

Bahkan Berwald dan Mathias, personifikasi masing-masing negara juga masih terlihat serius bertempur. Tidak ada keinginan menyerah sedikitpun dari kedua belah pihak. Keduanya masih terus-menerus saling menyerang.

Berwald, personifikasi negara Swedia itu nampak sangat berapi-api mengayunkan pedangnya. Walaupun terluka parah, Berwald masih tidak menyerah melawan si personifikasi negara Denmark, Mathias.

Sementara itu, Beatrice yang saat ini bertempur di barsian belakang terlihat gelisah. Mathias bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk dihadapi. Keadaan Berwald sudah sangat lemah, dia harus mundur sekarang juga. Jika tidak, Swedia akan jatuh ke tangan Denmark dan mereka akan kehilangan kemerdekaannya.

Berwald mengacuhkan semua rasa sakit dari lukanya. Semangatnya memenangkan pertempuran inilah yang bisa membuatnya tetap berdiri meskipun sudah dalam keadaan terluka parah.

Sekilas, Berwald melihat ekspresi dari wajah Beatrice yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya." Ucapnya.

Namun Beatrice malah melempar tatapan tajam kepada Berwald dan segera memacu kudanya kearah Berwald dan Mathias.

 _Trang-!_

Pedang milik Beatrice bertubrukan dengan kapak Mathias.

"Kita harus mundur sekarang!" Beatrice membentak Berwald. Sementara itu Berwald tidak menggubris sedikitpun bentakan dari Beatrice.

Sambil berdecih, Beatrice memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mathias. Begitu perhatian Mathias kepada Berwald mulai teralihkan, Beatrice segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik Berwald secara paksa keatas kudanya dan mulai memacu kudanya untuk berlari menuju tenda medis yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang!" Berwald tetap bersikeras ingin melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan Mathias.

Mendengar perkataan Berwald, Beatrice langsung menamparnya sekeras yang bisa dengan marah.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?! Ini bukan permainan perang anak kecil kau tahu, ini perang sungguhan! Dan lagi, kau adalah negara ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya jika kau mati? Negara kita bisa saja musnah dan apakah itu berarti rakyat kita yang telah mengorbankan dirinya mati dengan sia-sia? Pikirkan semua itu kacamata sialan!" Beatrice benar-benar marah. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengomel kepada Berwald.

Berwald menghela napas, ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya begitu Beatrice mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mempertahan negara ini. Aku tidak ingin si bodoh Denmark itu menguasai negara kita. Dan jika aku mati, kau bisa menggantikanku sebagai personifikasi negara," Berwald memberi jeda sejenak sebelum menyambung lagi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kewajah khas wanita Nordik milik Beatrice "Kau juga mengenakan kacamata."

Beatrice diam saja, dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk bertengkar dengan Berwald. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menampar Berwald. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'bodoh'.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di depan tenda, Beatrice menuntun Berwald untuk memasuki tenda medis tersebut. Ia menuntun Berwald untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di dalam tenda itu dan mulai mengobati luka-luka Berwald disekujur tubuhnya. Padahal belum semua luka Berwald diobati, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil Beatrice dari luar.

"Obati dirimu sendiri, aku harus mengatur pasukan sekarang. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini dalam waktu 3 jam. Beristirahatlah sejenak. Jangan pergi kemana-mana!"

Belum sempat Berwald menjawab, Beatrice langsung berlari keluar, melompat naik keatas kudanya dan memacu kudanya kembali kemedan perang.

"CIh, dasar. Dia selalu berbuat semaunya." Gumam Berwald setelah Beatrice berlalu.

Walaupun Beatrice agak kasar kepadanya, Berwald bisa memakluminya. Mereka berdua memang sudah dididik keras sejak kecil, sebut saja seperti disaat masa _viking_ dulu, dan Beatrice menjadi seperti itu karena ia juga pernah berkata pada Berwald bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi orang yang sangat berharga baginya tidak lain lagi ialah Berwald.

Pokoknya, keselamatan Berwald telah menjadi prioritas utama bagi Beatrice, walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama merupakan personifikasi dari negara Swedia.

Berwald membalut semua lukanya dengan perban. Bukannya menunggu di dalam tenda seperti perintah Beatrice, Berwald malah pergi ke luar tenda dan pergi untuk mengumpulkan para lelaki di Stockholm untuk ikut berperang dikarenakan pertarungan tadi membunuh cukup banyak pasukannya.

Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan sesuatu, yaitu membawa semua pria berdarah Swedia yang tinggal di seputaran Stockholm untuk berperang, demi kelangsungan hidup negara mereka. Tak peduli tua maupun muda asalkan mereka mau berkorban demi membela negara mereka sendiri itupun sudah cukup.

Begitu melihat semangat dari semua orang yang berhasil dikumpulkannya, Berwald tersenyum samar. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki penduduk yang memiliki jiwa patriotisme yang tinggi. Tanpa ia sadari, semua rasa sakit dari semua lukanya telah berkurang. Semangat rakyatnya lah yang telah menyembuhkan lukanya.

Beatrice kembali agak lama dari waktu yang dijanjikannya. Ia agak terkejut begitu melihat Berwald bersama dengan pasukannya yang terdiri dari warga Stockholm dari berbagai kalangan.

"Kau terlambat Beatrice." Ucap Berwald begitu melihat Beatrice.

Beatrice turun dari kudanya dan langsung menarik kerah baju Berwald dengan marah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat dan jangan pergi kemanapun?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hanya duduk diam sementara para prajuritku tengah bertumpah darah demi aku, demi tanah air mereka, Swedia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua itu." Berwald melepaskan tangan Beatrice yang mencengkram kerah bajunya berlahan.

Sementara itu, Beatrice diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah menyusun rencana kan? Jelaskan kepada kami semua sekarang." ucap Berwald sambil mengangkat wajah Beatrice.

Dan terlihatlah, wajah Beatrice yang meneteskan air mata. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi sangat egois.

"Maafkan aku... Maaf karena aku menjadi egois seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka semakin parah dipertempuran berikutnya. Aku—" dan pecahlah tangisan Beatrice.

Tanpa dikomando, Beatrice memeluk tubuh Berwald yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia menangis didalam dekapan Berwald. Sementara itu Berwald hanya bisa balas memeluknya sambil mengelus helaian pirang panjang milik Beatrice.

"Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja. Lukaku rasanya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik setelah aku mendengar seruan semua pasukan kita yang benar-benar ingin membela Swedia. Jadi kau tidak usah menangis seperti itu." bisik Berwald kepada Beatrice yang masih berada di dalam dekapannya.

Beatrice mendorong tubuh Berwald dan kemudian mengusap air matanya. "Dasar bodoh... Padahal sudah jelas lukamu masih belum sembuh benar tapi kau terlihat sangat bersemangat sepertinya ya."

Bewald hanya bisa mengangguk. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Kita akan menyerang melalui laut Baltik," Beatrice mulai mengemukakan semua rencana yang ia miliki.

Patut diakui, bahwa Beatrice benar-benar luar biasa dalam membuat strategi perang. Bahkan baru mendengar rencana-rencana Beatrice saja sudah memungkinkan mendapatkan kemenangan dipeperangan ini. Ia bahkan juga telah menyiapkan kapal tak lupa dengan meriam untuk melakukan penyerangan dari laut tersebut.

"Dan untukmu Berwald." Ujar Beatrice sambil menatap Berwald diakhir penjelasannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kau bertempur digaris belakang kali ini." Beatrice berucap pelan, takut kalau-kalau Berwald tidak menyetujuinya. Namun reaksi Berwald berbeda dari bayangannya, Berwald mengangguk tanpa keberatan sedikitpun dengan keinginan Beatrice yang tidak menginginkan Berwald bertarung digaris depan.

Dan telah diputuskan bahwa mereka akan mulai menyerang saat subuh nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, kapal-kapal dari pihak Swedia mulai berlabuh dengan membawa sekitar kurang lebih 10.000 prajurit dari berbagai kalangan.

Belum lama mereka berlayar, kapal-kapal dari pihak Denmark mulai terlihat. Dengan sigap, Beatrice segera memerintahkan orang-orang yang berada di dalam kapal yang sama dengannya untuk menembakkan meriam. Cukup 1 tembakkan meriam untuk memulai sebuah perang.

" _Demi Swedia!"_

Berbagai macam seruan dilontarkan sesaat sebelum mereka merapat dengan kapal-kapal Denmark. Semua pasukan yang berada di kapal tanpa meriam pun langsung melompat naik kedalam kapal milik negara Denmark tersebut. Dimulailah perang antara Swedia dan Denmark diatas laut Baltik ini.

Mathias, yang saat ini tengah bertarung dengan kapak kebanggaannya pun langsung mengincar Beatrice yang berada di kapal miliknya. Begitu ia berhasil mendekat kearah Beatrice, Mathias langsung mengayunkan kapaknya bermaksud memancung Beatrice.

"Kena kau!" seru Mathias diiringi sebuah seringaian.

Pergerakan Beatrice terkunci, ia tak sempat lagi menghindari tebasan kapak Mathias. Disaat terakhir, Beatrice hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Menunggu cipratan darah yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri akibat dari tebasan kapak Mathias.

 _Brak!_

Beatrice membuka matanya, bergitu mendengar sesuatu terjatuh di depannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati Berwald lah yang terjatuh. Dan lagi, ternyata Berwald menghalangi sambitan kapak Mathias kearah Beatrice. Membiarkan dirinya mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah di bahu kanannya.

"Ups, kurasa aku salah sasaran. Hahahahahaha!" kata Mathias enteng disertai tawa yang terdengar mengejek.

Beatrice menatap tajam ke arah Mathias dengan marah. Ia menggenggam gagang pedangnya kuat-kuat. Begitu marahnya ia sampai akhirnya ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan membabi buta pada Mathias. Namun sia-sia, Mathias dengan mudah menghidari serangan Beatrice dan berhasil mengunci pergerakannya.

Mathias kemudian merebut pedang Beatrice dan melemparnya begitu saja ke laut.

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini nona, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan banyak pasukanku yang tenggelam? Jadi kurasa aku lebih baik mundur sekarang dan lagipula,"

Mathias mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sudut mata Beatrice sebelum menyambung lagi. "Adalah hal yang tidak bermoral untukku bertarung dengan seorang wanita apalagi dia sedang menangis."

Tanpa memperdulikan Mathias lagi, Beatrice langsung menghampiri Berwald yang terkapar sembari menekan lukanya agar ia tak kehilangan lebih banyak darah lagi.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau berada di kapal bantuan? Kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Beatrice mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian digaris depan. Jadi sesaat sebelum kita berlabuh, aku menyusup ke dalam kapal utama."

Beatrice menggenggam tangan Berwald erat-erat. Seolah Berwald ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, aku akan membawamu ke kapal bantuan."

Dengan sigap, Beatrice segera membawa Berwald menggunakan sekoci untuk pergi ke kapal bantuan yang jaraknya agak berjauhan dengan tempat mereka saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya, Berwald sudah mulai pingsan karena kehabisan darah dari lukanya yang cukup dalam tersebut.

Para tenaga medis yang menangani Berwald juga nampaknya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Berwald benar-benar dalam keadaan kritis saat ini. Beatrice tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya begitu mendengar mungkin saja Berwald tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Ia menangis dengan keras, ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat mencekam. Mereka juga tidak bisa berlabuh di hari itu juga dikarenakan arus laut yang tak mengijinkan kapal-kapal mereka merapat ke dermaga.

Malamnya, Beatrice meminta para tenaga medis meninggalkan mereka berdua sejenak.

Harapan hidupnya terbilang sangat kecil. Sekiranya ia bisa selamat, mungkinlah itu adalah suatu keajaiba, dan Beatrice hanya bisa berharap keajaiban itu akan segera datang menghampiri.

Entah sudah berapa kali mulut Beatrice mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat doa. Ia tetap berdoa dalam hati demi keselamatan Berwald walaupun jujur saja Beatrice sendiri ragu dengan doa nya, akan kah ada sebuah jawaban dari doa nya?

Tiba-tiba saja Beatrice teringat sesuatu. Sebuah cara untuk menyelamatkan Berwald. Cara ini pernah ia baca dulu di sebuah perpustakaan tua di Norwegia, saat Swedia, Norwegia, dan Denmark masih dalam satu uni. Yaitu dengan cara menukarkan nyawanya sendiri dengan nyawa Berwald.

Beatrice berpikir, haruskah ia melakukannya? Namun ini juga demi Swedia, karena Beatrice yakin yang mampu membawa Swedia menuju masa depan yang lebih baik itu adalah Berwald, bukan dirinya.

Akhirnya Beatrice mengangguk mantap. Ia akan melakukannya, atas nama Swedia.

Ia melepaskan kalung salib miliknya, yang merupakan identitas Nordik sekaligus benda yang menyertai lahirnya Berwald dan dirinya dulu. Beatrice kemudian menyayat tangannya sendiri, menggenggam kalung salib tersebut sembari memanjatkan sebuah doa.

Mereka akan bertemu di 'perbatasan' sebelum Beatrice 'pergi'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Berwald yang masih terombang-ambing diantara hidup dan mati hanya bisa diam dan menunggu kematian itu sendiri yang menjemputnya.

Samar-samar, Berwald memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat sebuah siluet dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Bajunya terlihat putih bersih, bagaikan terbuat dari kain sutra yang sangat mahal. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang indah itu semakin mempercantik tampilannya. Tidak lain lagi, itu Beatrice.

Berwald melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" _Hej_ , Berwald." Gadis itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan, bukan senyuman bahagia. Melainkan sebuah senyum yang menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan.

"Beatrice? Apa yang kau laukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Beatrice tidak menjawab pertanyaan Berwald. Ia malah memeluknya erat.

"Dengarkan aku. Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk memperbincangkan hal yang tidak perlu." Beatrice melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Berwald lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati, jadi aku menukarkan nyawaku dengan nyawamu. Menurutku nyawamu jauh lebih berharga dan lagi, kau jauh lebih kuat daripada aku. Sehingga kaulah yang pantas untuk tetap hidup, aku juga—" Beatrice tidak meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. Tangisannya kembali pecah.

"Kau banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini ya." Berwald mengusap air mata Beatrice yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Melihat Beatrice yang begitu banyak menangis membuat mata Berwald terasa panas.

Beatrice menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi seperti asap perlahan-lahan.

"Waktu kita sudah habis, dan ini akan menjadi pesan terakhirku. Tolong, lindungilah Swedia." Beatrice kembali tersenyum pahit.

"Saat kau bangun nanti, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengingatku jadi—"

"Dasar bodoh, aku akan teatap mengingatmu apapun yang terjadi!" seru Berwald ditengah kata-kata Beatrice.

Beatrice mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan, air mata Berwald mulai menetes seiring menghilangnya tubuh Beatrice bagaikan asap.

" _Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Berwald."_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari seorang Beatrice Oxenstierna sebelum menghilang seutuhnya. Berwald seketika merasa kedua kakinya terasa lumpuh begitu melihat wajah damai dari Beatrice. Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Setelah ia merasa agak baikan sedikit Berwald berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya dirinya tersadar kembali kedunianya.

" _T_ _ack,_ _Och Adjõ_ Beatrice."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Birthday Sweden! Walaupun telat :3 *disepak*

Btw, kalimat terakhir Berwald itu artinya 'terimakasih, dan selamat tinggal Beatrice' owo

Fanfic ini sebenarnya bekas naskah/? rp dulu sama si abang tercinta tapi telah diubah sedikit disini :3

Jujur aja, Ryu bingung mau kasih nama siapa ke nyo!sweden. Tapi berhubung dulu pas nge rp namanya Beatrice akhirnya Ryu pakai nama Beatrice walaupun rasanya itu bukan nama yang cocok/?

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan demi kemajuan ff Ryu dimasa mendatang /halah

Jadi...

.

Review _da?_


End file.
